The present invention relates to a workpiece deforming press including a plurality of press dies, arranged on a horizontal plane included in the press housing.
The above prior dies control corresponding die punches, thereby it is possible to deform, by said dies and punches, the workpiece, starting from a raw workpiece body which is gradually deformed to provide a finished shaped or contoured workpiece.
Deforming presses of the above mentioned type are already known in the prior art.
The dies and punches, in prior large size presses, are arranged in a press housing having a comparatively large size and depth.
The press housing is upward open and, for adjusting the die and punch tools, and for replacing the latter as necessary, the press operator must necessarily access the press housing. Before performing such an access, the deforming press must be turned off, to prevent the press operator from being seriously damaged because of an uncontrolled movement of the deforming punches toward the press dies.
Unfortunately, the accident factor is frequently a permanent one, since the press operator frequently does not remember to turn off the press, as required by safety rules. Moreover, some deforming tool adjusting operations require a step by step movement between the deforming dies and punches.
Safety rules and standards require moreover to provide, in operating machines in general, safety means to prevent the machine operator from being damaged by movable machine elements. However, even if these safety rules are observed, it is not possible to fully eliminate dangerous conditions occurring in performing necessary operations on tools and equipments, for example on the press dies or punches.
In particular, the above mentioned inevitable dangers are related to a hindered movement at the working region near the dies and punches, and to the fact that, at this region, deposits of oil, dirt, or metal chips are always present.